The Guardians watch their movie
by LanternLover23
Summary: What will happen when my OC summons all the Guardains (including Jack) and not Pitch to her lair to watch their movie? A lot, lot of things. ON HIATUS,
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope you all like it! And please review! And flames will be used to melt Jack Frost's ice. I don't own ROTG. Believe me, if I did, I'd be anywhere but sitting in my room at night writing fanfic, ya gumbies. (Bunnymund talk) **

North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy and Jack Frost didn't know what just happened, one moment they were in North's workshop and the next they were in this dark room. Bunny was the first to ask, "Where the heck are we?"

Suddenly bright lights filled up the room and a girl entered. She had long pure red hair that went all the way to the floor, a black shirt with a diamond crystal necklace that stood out against it. She wore black leggings but bright white shorts over them. She had crystal earrings and wore a smirk across her face.

"You-" she said, "Are in the movie sector of my lair!" she spread her arms around the room to emphasize the movie theater with delux comfortable red seats like at AMC Dine-in, only even bigger. "My name is LanternLover23 but call me Lantern and here are the rules before we procede. Any questions?"

Bunny raised his hand-er, paw. "Please explain to me what we are here to do" Lantern raised a eyebrow. "To watch a movie, ya gumbies." Bunny glared at her failed attempt to sound like him. Jack laughed. "Anyway, the rules are,

1.) No fighting.

2.) No ruining the chairs.

3.) Have fun!

Help yourself to anything at the snack table! Please just ask me to pause the movie and you can get anything you want."

Bunny raised his eyebrows, "What if we don't want to watch your little movie?"

"Reason #1, it's a movie recalling the battle with pitch and from Jack's point of view..."

The guardians looked shocked.

"So, do you wanna watch a movie?" (_in the tone of "Do you wanna build a snowman?"_)

The Guardians talked among themselves.

"This little girl… how does she know about the battle with Pitch?!" (Bunny)

"And it's from Jack's point of view.." (Tooth)

"This could be important in the future." (North)

" _ " (Sandy [_in sand images_])

"Yes, I'm confused too Sandy but I think we should watch the movie." (North)

"I'm with ya there mate." (Bunny)

"(:" (Sandy)

"But how can she us?" (Jack)

"Well, any believers a believer so let us watch ve movie!" (North)

The guardians all turn to the girl.

"Ve could like to vatch the movie!"

"Yay!" Lantern smiled. "Procede with the movie!"

And she clicked a button on her remote control.

The movie began...

**A/N: haha, cliffie! Please review and read!**


	2. Darkness

Jack's voice rang out throughout the theater.

**Darkness**.

The guardians jump at the sudden sound and look at Jack who points to the screen and mouths, _It's the movie. _

**That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, it was cold**

The guardians were shocked, the, THE jack frost, spirit of winter was cold?

**And I was scared. {shows the ice cracking and a teenage spirit emerges, Jack}**

The guardians gasp. "It's you Jack" Tooth exclaims.

**But then. Then I saw the moon, and when i did... I wasn't scared anymore. {Jack floats down to the frozen lake and the broken ice closes up underneath him, he examines himself, wondering who he is or what he is, clearly confused} Why I was there, what I was meant to do, that I would never know. And part of me wonders if I ever will. **

The guardians' hearts' tighten.

**{Jack slips on the ice and his foot touchs his staff. He looks down and touches it with his toe, and it freezes a little**

"Jack it's your staff" Bunny breathes.

**Jack touches his staff to a couple of trees in expirement, and frost spreads over them. He touches it to the lake, creating frost patterns over the lake, and is laughing as he does so, clearly and genuinely happy.**

The guardians were astonished. They had never heard the spirit of winter laugh like that.

**He floats up into the air clumsily and falls back down through a Tree and lands with a thump on a branch. He shakes off the pain and spots a town in the distance.**

Jack pulled his hood over his head and hugged his knees, now aware what was going to happen next.

**Jack lands clumsily on the entrance to the town, tripping as he does so. He gets yo and starts trying to talk to townsfolk} Hello! Hello! Hello! ****_(Beat)_**** hello? **

**{Jack bends down so he is a kid who is running towards him- height.} Uh, excuse me, could you tell me where I am? **

Jack saddens,knowing what is about to happen.

**The boy walks through Jack like he was a ghost, and Jack looks extremely astonished. He looked like the wind had been knocked out of him. **

The guardians gasp- hadn't he known the boy wouldn't be able to see him?

**Now several townsfolk are walking through Jack at the same time.} Hello? Hello? **

The guardians's eyes water... _Jack_.

**My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The moon told me so. That was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago. **

**The screen fades to black with epic music playing while "Rise of the Guardians" slowly moves towards the screen in silver letters. **

Lantern pauses it. "Okay!" she grinned, "that's end of this chapter!"

She looks at the guardians trying to comfort Jack and anime sweatdrops. _'Maybe I should give them some time' _she thought_._

**A/n: thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome but flames will be used to burn Bunny's warren!**

**Bye!**


	3. The workshop

**{The guardians get glimpses of a man (NORTH) making things from ice. The screen shows a ice train go off the track, into the air and wings form on the side, letting it fly.}**

"Cool, can I have that?" asked Jack.

"Sorry, it was destroyed." North chuckles.

**The door is opened by a yeti, smashing the train to pieces. **

**Yeti. Gigi gu ga yu tawey hu ge ge**

**North. Ahh!**

**Yeti. (hands over mouth, shamed) Ghu gu guy ug **

**North. How. Many. Time. Have. I. Told. You. To. KNOCK!**

The guardians laugh.

**Yeti. Gu guya gu gugu guya**

**North. What, the globe?**

North now knows fully what's going to happen.

**North wades through many elves. **

**North. Shoo! With your pointy heads! What is this? **

**{Lights go out on the globe. The shadow of Pitch swirls around it and laughs a cold, heartless and evil laugh.} **

**North. (eyes widen)**

**{The black sand on the globe curls around it to the top, the explodes at the top in a tondo like form and dissipates}**

The guardians all growl. _Pitch. _

**{North rushes to the large button, turns it and pushes down, causing the northern lights to spread out.}**

All the guardians except Jack what;s going to happen next.

**Bye! Hoped you like! sorry it was too short! Any OC ideas like for my other "Vikings watch movie" fic? Enter a fake personality, fake name and fake appearance and you're set to go and be included in the story!**


End file.
